1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications, and in particular to systems and methods for routing and placing telephone calls.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional public switched telephone network (PSTN) provides for pay-per-call network services via one or more designated numbers, such as a 900 or 976 number, whereby consumers can call such a designated number and be charged a flat rate or per minute charge for a service. For example, the service may be providing entertainment information, sports information, or the like. The fee associated with calling such designated numbers is greater than the cost of simply transmitting the call. However, conventional commerce systems fail to provide an automated apparatus that places or routes calls to such pay-per-call numbers or services as part of an online purchase transaction. Thus, consumers are deprived of making secure online purchases using the pay-per-call service.